


Love Letters

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Knotting, Love Letters, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester spent part of their childhood as next door neighbors. When Dean's personal tragedy splits the boys up, the stay in contact through letters as they grow. Will the promises they made to each other when young come to fruition or will their lives take separate paths?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been divided into two chapters. The plot of the story is entirely in the first chapter and the second chapter is all smut. It's a thing I'm trying. 
> 
> The square filled is Mating/Claiming.

Castiel Novak was furious and pretending not to be. At six years old, this demonstrated quite a bit of restraint, but then, he was known for that. In his kindergarten and preschool classes, he was known for being shy and quiet, as well as a little bit sweet, so few would suspect he had a temper. (He did – it blew rarely but resulted in quite the explosion.) At the moment, he was listening to John Winchester explain to his mother that he was taking his family away to stay with a friend for a while. It meant that the Winchesters were leaving and more importantly, Dean was leaving. Dean was Castiel’s best friend. They’d been friends for as long as he can remember; since they first toddled into each other’s yards perhaps? The Winchester family lived next door to the Novak family and Mary Winchester and Naomi Novak had small children the same age so were friendly with each other. Dean and Castiel had always played together. They had gone to preschool together. They were in the same kindergarten class and were in the same first grade class this year. In short, they were inseparable.

Except now they weren’t. The Winchester’s home had caught fire and burned to the ground, taking Mary Winchester with it. As good neighbors, the Novaks had brought the broken family into their home and had given them shelter for a time. However, the investigations were over and Dean’s mom was gone and now Dean’s dad was taking him away.

“My friend in South Dakota is a widower, he’s got a big house and has plenty of room for us. The boys love him like an uncle. We will be okay.” John was promising a concerned looking Chuck Novak.

“You’ll have to do what’s best for you and your family.” Castiel’s father said consolingly.

Across the room, Naomi was bouncing Sam in her lap with tears in her normally cool eyes. Castiel knew that Mom and Mrs. Winchester had been friends and she missed her. It was the first time he’d ever seen his mother cry.

“Thank you for your kindness.” John was saying, shaking his dad’s hand.

Castiel stalked away. _It wasn’t fair._ He had been taking care of Dean since the fire because without his Mommy, Dean was very sad. Castiel understood that in a rough way; Dean had been close to his mother in a way that Castiel simply was not with his. (Dad said he and Mother were both too stubborn.) Dean needed him to be strong. Dean still cried when his Daddy wasn’t looking. The worry that Castiel felt fueled his anger and he went into the back yard. He kicked the first ball he came to and was satisfied when it hit the fence across the yard with a loud crack. He’d been told to count when he was angry, so he tried that now. _One… Two… Three…_

“Cas.” Dean’s voice sounded thick with tears but when Castiel turned to him, his eyes were dry.

“Dean.” He turned and wrapped the boy in his arms. Dean was just a trifle bigger than him but not by much.

The two children hugged in the backyard. Wind blew the scent of burned wood and ash across their noses; an ever present reminder that life would never be the same.

“I don’t want to go.” Dean whispered, sniffling against Castiel’s neck.

“I don’t want you to go either.”  Castiel had never felt so helpless before. He was just a kid. He couldn’t stop Dean from leaving. It hadn’t helped that his mother had told him last night that he was a child and that he’d forget all about Dean. _He wouldn’t._ Dean was his best friend and he’d never forget him. Silence lingered between the two boys until they could hear an adult calling for them.

Dean turned to go but Castiel caught his hand. “Dean… I’ll never forget you.”

“I know Cas.” Dean sniffled again, then wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I’ll keep my promise. When I grow up to be an alpha and you grow up to be an omega, I’ll come back for you and we won’t ever be apart again.”

Castiel nodded seriously. They’d come up with this plan when they were in preschool. Dean was rambunctious and aggressive which made all the teachers say he’d grow into a big strong alpha. Castiel was quiet and reserved, which made all the teachers say he would be a lovely omega. Once that was clear, nothing would do but for them to be together. They’d had their whole lives planned out for them in the wonder that only children could manage. “I know Dean. I’ll be here, waiting for you.”

They came back into the house to find that John now held Sam and was standing by the door.

“Come on Buddy, it’s time to go.” The Winchester alpha wore a sad and strained look on his face. Sam was starting to get fussy now that Naomi wasn’t holding him anymore.

“Yes sir.” Dean said dutifully, shooting a look then pulling Cas into another hug. Dean let him go and then went to stand by his father. As the adults said their goodbyes, Castiel had an idea and ran upstairs to his room. He stopped at his desk and carefully wrote his name and address on the piece of paper, then folded it up for Dean. He raced back down the stairs just in time. “Here.” He panted breathlessly, pushing the note into Dean’s hands. “Write to me.”

Dean smiled and tucked the paper into his pocket. “I promise.”

***

_Dear Cas,_

_We ~~hav~~ have come to stay with my Uncle Bobby in Sue Falls, South Dakota. It is cold and ~~ranny~~ rainy here. Bobby lives in a junk yard and there are lots of neat places to play. Dad don’t like me to go out ~~thar~~ there. _ _L  I miss you very much._

_~~Yur Frend~~ Your Friend, _

_Dean_

_P.S. Uncle Bobby ~~halpe~~ helped to ~~rite~~ write this. Can you tell?_

The simple words on the piece of paper made Castiel smile as he read them. It had been two months since the Winchester family had drove away in their shiny black car and had disappeared. In truth, he’d feared Dean had forgotten. Now he felt guilty that he’d felt that way. He would write to Dean now that he had his address and he’d keep writing, even if Dean didn’t write back.

_Dear Dean,_

_I was so glad to get your letter. Your Uncle Bobby’s house sounds really fun. Have you made yourself a club house in some of the old cars? I bet my mother wouldn’t want me to play out there either. Have you gone to a new school? Do you have new friends? I miss you so very much. Ms. Barnes class isn’t the same without you._

_Your friend,_

_Castiel_

_***_

_Dear Cas,_

_This month we are in a small town in Northern Kentucky called Georgetown. It’s really out in the boonies. I’m not sure why Dad wanted to come here but he says he’s got work of some sort so here we are. We are staying in a dirty motel and the guy that runs the place is creepy. Dad leaves me with Sammy a lot more than he used to but it’s okay. I’ve got this._

_Tell me about you. The last you wrote me, that jerk Zachariah or whatever was giving you hell at school. Please tell me that you punched him in the nose like I said. I know you don’t like to act that way… just pretend like your fist is mine or something. You are in the 5 th grade now and should own that school. So own it and tell Zachariah to buzz off. Let me know how it goes when you write back. I think we’ll be here long enough for a letter if you send it fast. Just send it to my name and general delivery just like you did last time, though this time do it to Georgetown. _

_Your friend,_

_Dean_

_+++_

_Dear Dean,_

_I’m afraid I took your advice so perhaps you’ll be proud of me, even if no one else did. I struck Zachariah. I didn’t do it the way you said though. I hit him several times because he made me very angry._

_You see, he tried to take the necklace you sent me (the penny on a string you sent last Christmas) and he tore the string. It broke and I don’t really know what happened. One moment I was hitting him with my fist and the next the teachers were pulling me off of him. I broke one of his teeth and the principal sent me home early from school. Mother was so angry with me. When we got home she made me stand in front of the mirror and stare at what a violent person I was. I have bruises on my face and cuts on my knuckles. I did look as violent as she said I was and I worried that you might be ashamed of me._

_Mother took the penny necklace and won’t give it back. Hopefully by the time you send me the next letter, I’ll have it back. I also hope that Zachariah leaves me alone now. Tell me a fun story about where you are?_

_Your friend,_

_Castiel_

_***_

_Dear Cas,_

_Last week at school, the wrestling coach told me that he thought I could be one of the best guys on the team if Dad would let me join. When I went home to ask him, Dad told me it was better if I didn’t join it because we wouldn’t be staying here much longer. We’ve been in Lindenhurst for longer than most places we go to and I guess I was starting to hope we’d be here long enough for Sammy to make some friends. The kid is 7 for crying out loud, he needs to have time to make some friends in 2 nd grade. I should have known better. We never stay. The last time we were at Uncle Bobby’s house, he grumbled at Dad to try to get him to leave us but Dad went all alpha and declared that no one was raising his kids but him. They argued about it and now I’m afraid Dad won’t take us back. _

_Cas – I am worried about Dad. He drinks a lot more than he used to. I could handle that, I think. I’m pretty used to taking care of Sammy by now and all but when Dad’s drunk, he’s starting to get mean. He hit me last night when I asked him to give me some money to buy Sam a burger. Don’t worry – it didn’t hurt that much and I left before he could do it again. I ending up stealing Sam chips and soda from a gas station. It wasn’t a great meal for a growing kid though. It sucks that I can’t work at 13. In two more years I can get a job and pay for food. Two years isn’t that long, right?_

_I don’t mean to bring you down, Cas. My life ain’t really that bad. Things just aren’t so great now. Someday, though, when I present as an alpha I’ll be able to fix this shit. I know I will. In the meantime, send me a letter full of whatever it is you are doing and do me a favor – go join the track team since I can’t do wrestling. One of us will get to win trophies, at least._

_Your friend,_

_Dean_

_+++_

_Dear Dean,_

_I’m really worried about you and Sam after your last letter. If that happens with your dad again, you should call your Uncle Bobby. I know he would come help you. If you won’t call Bobby, call me. I’m not sure what I can do to help you, but I would give anything to be able to make you feel a little bit better. I can tell you want me to talk about normal things but Dean – it’s hard when I know things aren’t right with you. You deserve the very best of life._

_I’m afraid I won’t even be able to give you a very interesting story. My life is pretty boring. I walk to school and pay attention to my classes. They put me in advanced algebra this year and it’s pretty interesting. I can almost see your face calling me a nerd. (Thank you for the picture you sent, by the way, it’s nice to see how you’ve changed. I’ll send you one of me in this one if you want. I don’t think I look that different.) Mom finally let me quit orchestra this year. I know I begged for years and years to stop playing cello but within weeks I was missing it so now I’m playing again. I don’t play at school though; I have joined a city wide orchestra that takes kids from all over. Most of the kids are older than me and it’s weird. Most are pretty nice, but I suspect they are secretly making fun of me. I’m not one of the cool kids. I wonder if you’d be ashamed of how much of a nerd I am._

_Oh! I did go try out for the track team like you suggested and I made the team. We have our first track meet this weekend. Mother approved of the activity barely – she seemed to think it wouldn’t be a good use of my time but Father stepped in and told her it would make me ‘well rounded’. Whatever that means. I will run my hardest this weekend to try to win a metal for you, just because I know you can’t get one yourself. It strikes me again that life is not fair to you and I don’t like it. Someday, I will find a way to help you. I know I will. Until then, Dean, remember that you are my very best friend and there is no one in the world who cares for you as I do._

_Your Friend,_

_Castiel_

_***_

_Dear Cas,_

_I presented last week. I’m an alpha, just like we thought I would be. My Dad is super proud of me, of course, and says that he always knew I would be an alpha. He says I’ll be better prepared to take care of Sammy. Sam, of course, just shrugged about it. Dad thinks he will be an alpha too though I’m not sure what the big deal is. It hardly matters, right? Sammy is Sammy, no matter what. I’m not sure what the big deal is about secondary gender anyways. It’s not like we live in the dark ages where omegas aren’t allowed to have jobs or are property. Hey, even two omegas can be together if they really want to be. What do you think of that?_

_I’m afraid that’s all that’s going on here for now. We should be here another few weeks depending on Dad’s job so it should be long enough for you to send me another letter. After that, wait for me to send one to you before you write again, okay?_

_Your friend,_

_Dean_

_+++_

_Dearest Dean,_

_Congratulations on presenting! I am pleased that you presented as you wished to however, I hope you know that it didn’t matter to me. You are Dean and I care about you no matter what you present as._

_I know we don’t talk of this much, but I haven’t presented yet. Mother is very frustrated with me. She has started to drink more than usual since before Dad left. The last time she had too much wine, she told me that Dad left because there was something wrong with me. I am almost 17 now and … nothing. The doctor said that some people present late but that they are usually omegas. I guess there aren’t any surprises there. It bothers me a lot, Dean. Why can’t I be like everyone else?_

_I shouldn’t complain though. I know that your problems are so much worse than mine are. The worst I have to do is dodge Mother when she’s been drinking her wine. She doesn’t lock me in the bathroom and there’s no one else for me to worry about. Gabriel never comes back home these day. I suppose it must be really nice to be free. Do you think you will go to college, Dean? Mom wants me to go to Julliard or somewhere for music but I don’t really see myself as a musician for the rest of my life. I’ve got time to decide but I think regardless, I’d like to go somewhere far away from here._

_Yours,_

_Castiel_

_***_

_Dear Cas,_

_Dad hasn’t come back in over a week. He went off one night on a job and said he would be back by morning but it’s been a week and no word. I started doing odd jobs around the motel because the owner gives me a little bit of cash for it. It’s enough to get Sam food but I’m really worried, Cas. Why would he just leave? What are we supposed to do?_

_I was really panicking about it yesterday but I imagined what you would tell me. I could swear I heard your voice (yeah, I know that’s weird, we haven’t talked since we were kids). You would tell me to call Uncle Bobby. So, I called Uncle Bobby. He’s coming to get us. I don’t know how long it will take but he’ll get us and I guess we will go home with him. That sounds really nice, Cas. Home. It’ll be good to stay in one place for a while. Maybe you should write to me at his place next time, okay?_

_Yours,_

_Dean_

_+++_

_Dear Dean,_

_I finally presented last month. (My mom drank an entire bottle of wine in celebration – I won’t talk about what happened after that. It wasn’t nice – like your father, Mother is never nice when she’s drunk.) I presented as we assumed I would._

_I’m so happy that you are home with Bobby now. Is Sam settling in well? How does he like the middle school in Sioux Falls? Did you decide to finish high school? I know it’s really late in the school year now but you probably still have time to catch up with the others in time for graduation. Maybe they will let you join the wrestling team? You could have all the normal things that you wanted now. Or at least, that’s my hope for you.  You deserve everything you’ve been missing all this time. Tell me what your plans are!_

_I haven’t quite decided where I am going to go after I graduate high school. I thought perhaps I would see where you settled down and what you planned on doing. It would be really nice to see you again. Would you like to do that, Dean? Don’t feel pressured; of course, it’s just been a long time since I’ve seen my best friend. I’ll wait for you to get settled in and decide. Just let me know._

_Yours,_

_Cas_

_***_

_Dear Cas,_

_I really want to see you but I don’t think it’s a good idea right now. My life is hardly together at the moment. I am working in Bobby’s garage and paying for Sam’s clothes and books. It’s expensive and the kid grows like a weed. He needs new things all the time. I moved out so I wouldn’t be a burden on Bobby and my place is really small. I don’t want you to see that. I want you to see me at my best, you know. If you can go to Julliard, or Harvard or Yale you should go! I don’t want you to come here so I can hold you back. Go do the incredible things I know you are capable of. We can see each other at any time in our lives. We’ll always be friends, you know?_

_Your friend,_

_Dean_

_+++_

_Dear Dean,_

_I understand. I won’t lie. I’m a little disappointed but I suppose not meeting means you won’t be disappointed in me. I haven’t been wholly honest with you about some things and I suppose having time will help me collect the bravery I need to come clean. It’s strange that I can tell you that I haven’t been honest, but not what it was. I never want to lie to you, Dean, but I’m not ready for the truth either. Because of that, I’ll settle for this for now. Are we… simply friends? We used to talk about… I suppose it hardly matters now. Childhood promises in the like. Just know that I am here for you in whatever capacity you require._

_I’ve opted to stay here in Lawrence and go to University here. I love playing music but it’s not the career I want for myself. Besides, Mother’s drinking is worse and she needs someone to take care of her most of the time now. Since Gabriel won’t come back to do it, it’s left to me. I find that fairly ironic as Mother makes it clear that she doesn’t like me at every turn. Everything I do disappoints her. I suppose this is my cross to bear. I hope things are well with you._

_Yours,_

_Castiel_

_***_

_Dear Cas,_

_I can’t believe Sammy is graduating high school next week. The last six years has flown by. I finally got the money to get a bigger place but I haven’t bought it yet. I thought… well, you know how things were with Lisa. I thought that maybe we would get together permanently and all but that fell through. I suppose I have really bad luck in relationships. I know what you are going to say; that I’m trying too hard and that the right relationship will come in time. I find it hard to be alone. I’m almost ready to ask you to come here, just for a visit so I know that there’s someone out there who still cares for me. I won’t ask though because I know your mom is sick and she needs you there. It’s kind of unfair to you, though. You’ve been in Lawrence your whole life and haven’t been anywhere else. Gabriel needs to come sit with her so you can get out and live a little, man._

_I shouldn’t be here, wishing to draw you into the train wreck that is my life. It seems the only thing I’ve done well is raise Sammy. Besides, I know there are things you have been keeping from me and still are. It’s the same for me but it’s not much. Really, there is just this one thing that I can’t tell you and I’ve never been able to make myself be honest. It’s weird, isn’t it?  You are the closest person in the world to me and I can’t tell you everything. It says a lot about me, doesn’t it? You are so good to have dealt with me all these years. I wish I could be worthy of that dedication._

_Your friend,_

_Dean_

_+++_

_Dear Dean,_

_Mother died yesterday. It was quite sudden. I came home from work and found her on the floor at the base of the stairs. They think she was drunk and fell down. I have no idea how long she lay there before she died. It was horrible. I never thought being alone would be so hard. It’s been less than 24 hours and the house is so silent. Gabriel said he would be here tomorrow. I wish... I had asked for your phone number years ago. I long to hear your voice. Much like you, I want to know that there is someone out there for me. It would mean a lot. Isn’t it funny that after all these years, we always kept writing? It’s been 20 years since we last saw each other and heard each other’s voices. I miss you. Now more than ever.  My heart feels so empty that I can’t find the words right now. Mother was awful to me. More so in the last few years than before. She told me that if I hadn’t presented as an alpha, everything would have been fine. I would have known how to care for her. I would have known how to stop Dad from leaving._

_That’s my big secret, Dean. I’m not an omega. I presented as an alpha all those years ago and just… I don’t know why I lied. I wanted to hang onto the fantasy of those promises we made. That you would be my alpha and come back to me. I know an alpha doesn’t need an alpha, but I wanted you, any way I could have you. I wanted that dream so badly. I’m lost without it._

_I’m sorry that I lied. I probably shouldn’t have confessed my feelings to you either but I simply don’t have room for the dishonesty anymore. I would beg that you find it in your heart to give me your friendship. I will never speak a word of those words we spoke to each other when we were 6 ever again. Please Dean?_

_Ever Yours,_

_Castiel_

_***_

Castiel’s shoulders slumped as he left the mailbox and walked back up the walk to his parent’s, now his, house. He passed the for sale sign in the yard on the way. The porch was lined with boxes, some marked for charity, others for the auction. He couldn’t stay here any longer. Once, this place had been full of happiness but that had been a long time ago. His family had lost its way and all the happiness had bled away from these walls ages ago. In a way, it would be refreshing to start over again. It was easier to get lost in thought about the lack of love in his family home than it was to worry over the fact that Dean hadn’t written him in three weeks. In his grief, he said too much. His lifelong friend was as lost to him as his family.

Castiel entered the living room lined with more boxes and a few trash bags. His mother never threw anything away. He should have been going through the dining room, as he had been when he heard the mailman, but instead he went through the letters to make sure there wasn’t one from Dean. There wasn’t. For years, looking into his mailbox had been the highlight of his week. A future without stretched before him. Shaking his head, he tossed the mail aside and moved deeper into the house. For the next few hours, Castiel was lost in the work of sorting through his mother’s things. Most of it went into the garbage. It was nearing dinner time when the doorbell rang. He frowned as he tossed aside five years’ worth of cable bills into the trash bag and stood.

The bell rang again before he got there. Castiel’s last few steps to the door were rushed and he was a little winded when he pulled it open to reveal a tall man. The man was tall; taller than him and more broad too. His eyes were a beautiful, clear green. The scent that came to his nose was warm and sweet. He frowned, squinting for a moment before it dawned on him. “Dean?” The last picture he received had been during high school and Dean had changed a great deal since then. The man before him had fully filled out and… and… an omega? “You… You…”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean grinned as he self-consciously shifted from foot to foot. “You weren’t the only one with a secret. You knew that.”

“I did.” Cas agreed, nodding and trying to feel less self-conscious himself. “I just hadn’t expected…” He waved, indicating all of Dean. Belatedly, it hit him that Dean was here. Standing before him. He wasn’t gone. Moving without thought, Cas pulled the taller man into his arms. “I’m so glad you are here.”

Dean’s arms slid around his back. “I’m glad to be here.” They separated, staring at each other. “When I read about your mom… I don’t know. I just got to thinking that I’ve been going about things all wrong. I… hoped once you saw… well me, you would realize it too… and we could… then we would…”

Castiel squinted at Dean, tilting his head as he tried to work out what Dean was trying to tell him.

Dean burst into laughter. “You still do that. Man…”

“What?” If anything, the squint became squintier. “I still do what?”

“The head tilt thing. It’s still cute.” Dean was still chuckling. “Can I come in?”

“Oh! Of course!” Cas stepped out of the way of the door and let Dean slide past.

The omega walked into the room, looking around. “So, you are selling the place?”

“I am.” Castiel followed him into the room, glancing around the house. “I don’t want to stay here anymore.”

“I don’t blame you.” Dean paused, leaning back against a hutch. “What are your plans, Cas?”

“I don’t know, Dean. I need to handle this and then…” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I have no direction.”

Dean stepped directly in front of him. “Maybe I can help. Maybe we could…:” He swallowed nervously before he went on. “Maybe we could do this together. I didn’t come here to visit and catch up. I came here to claim my alpha. Come home with me.”

“Dean…” This is everything that Castiel has ever wanted. It’s almost hard for him to believe that it’s real. “I want… I’ve always wanted you. But why now?”

Dean began to pace as he spoke. “You are smarter than me, Cas. You’ve known all along but I was so wrapped up in my shame over being an omega that I couldn’t think straight. I figured you wouldn’t want me. It wasn’t… until you told me you were an alpha that I knew… it’s you. It’s always been you.”

Dean’s eyes were so clear and bright that Castiel couldn’t look away. “May I scent you, Dean?”

Dean nodded once and Castiel stepped into his space. They were chest to chest. This close, Cas could feel the energy pull between them. It’s like gravity, pulling him in. He slid his arms around Dean’s waist, pulling him close before he dropped his nose to the crook of Dean’s neck, where his scent is the thickest. He drew it in. His head immediately swam, flooding with the aroma of bourbon and leather and something sweet and nutty – pecan maybe. It overwhelmed him with its perfection. It’s Dean and it was everything he’d ever dreamed about. His best friend, his _mate_ , here in his arms after all these years.

Dean shifted in his arms and Castiel looked up at him, tilting his head to invite the man to scent him too. Dean’s breath was warm against his neck when he leaned in. He felt the intake of air across his flesh when Dean scented him. Almost immediately, the scent of arousal tinged the air between them.

“Alpha…” Dean breathed.

“My Dean.” The words purred from his throat, low and thick. “My mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cas traced his lips over the pulse point on Dean’s neck the moment after he spoke the words. He could feel Dean shift against him, the faint hints of heat that was hidden by the clothing that still separated them. He followed the line of Dean’s neck all the way to the bolt of his jaw, where he nibbled across already heading towards Dean’s lips. The other man purred as his mouth moved and that was the only encouragement that Cas truly needed to continue his ministrations. If Dean made any move to draw away, Cas would let him go though at great expense to himself. If Dean left him now, he knew he would be forever empty.

Dean made no move to separate from him, though. A sound that was close to a whimper left Dean’s lips as he got closer to them. He smiled faintly because in truth he felt the same; he was impatient for his first taste and he decided to skip the rest and go straight for his goal. The first touch of their mouths was everything that he dreamed it would be; Dean’s lips were soft and plump beneath his and when Dean opened them to let him in, his mouth tasted a little like he smelled. He knew he should take his time with this but the first hit of that flavor went straight to his head and much of his blood went rushing south.

He moaned against Dean’s mouth as he deepened the kiss, his hands tightening on the man’s waist so their hips drew flush. Dean’s thickening arousal pressed tightly against his hip and he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his own hips to give the omega some much needed friction. Dean rolled back against them and they lost a few delicious moments in just moving against each other. He worked a leg between Dean’s thighs while their kiss turned downright filthy. It seemed that they’d opened the gates after all this time and a flood was unleashed. The scent of arousal, both alpha and omega swirled around them though the longer they stood together, the stronger the scent of Dean became. Cas smoothed his hands over the omegas shapely ass, yearning for the skin underneath. When he slipped one hand between Dean’s thighs from behind, the omega tore his mouth away.

“Take me upstairs. Claim me.” Dean breathed, shifting forward so his teeth closed around Castiel’s earlobe, tugging it roughly.

Cas bit off a moan before drawing himself away very slowly. “This way.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and tugged the omega towards the stairs. It was fitting in a way that they would take this next step in the place where they had first met. With a smile, Cas led Dean upstairs to the bedroom that had always been his; the bedroom where he and Dean had played as children. When they arrived, Dean paused in the doorway. All of the furniture was different now; instead of a twin bed there was a queen. His childhood desk and dresser had been traded out for a light pine bedroom suite years ago. Still, the nostalgia was there; he could see it in Dean’s face.

“This brings back memories.” Dean shrugged his leather jacket off and draped it over Cas’s dresser while toeing out of his shoes. Cas watched in bemused wonder as the omega stripped out of a flannel over shirt and then the black shirt beneath. His chest was broad and his stomach a little soft, but to Cas, this was perfect.

Cas’s fingers itched to touch. He crossed the room and drew Dean into the room to close the door behind the both of them before he opened the buckle of Dean’s belt. “Let me do the rest. Please.” He waited for Dean’s nod before he slipped the belt from Dean’s jeans then attacked the button and zipper. When he pulled the fabric over the omega’s hips, he took pains to draw his underwear down to. He stared in undisguised want at the sight of Dean’s cock curving up to rest against his abdomen. “You are beautiful.”

Dean blushed. The reddening of his cheeks made his freckles stand out all the more. He pushed the jeans the rest of the way down and paused while Dean stepped out of them. Miles of skin were on display for his view and Cas took a moment to just enjoy the sight. That moment didn’t last as long as he would have liked because Dean began to tug at his clothing.

“Your turn, Alpha. Let me see you.” Cas stood still and let Dean strip him. The omega took his time; his fingers teasing skin as he pulled open buttons drew fabric over his shoulders and down his arms. When Dean opened his pants, he drew his cock out with warm fingers and stroked it until he was leaking precum and panting with want. When Cas looked, Dean turned bewitching green eyes on him and drew him towards the bed, his hands still on Cas’s cock. When they reached it, Dean plopped down on the mattress, then scrambled back so he rested against the headboard. His thighs fell open in invitation. “How do you want me, Cas?”

Cas could only stare for a moment more, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. Dean was every bit as hard as he was, he could see the shine of precum leaking from his slit. More, he could scent the slick that was leaking from his hole. He hungered for a taste of both but at the moment, he didn’t think that he had the patience to dive into that. He needed to take Dean, to make him his own. He knelt on the bed, stalking on hands and knees across the comforter. “I think the better question is how would you like to be claimed?”

Dean moaned softly at the words, his arms reaching out for Cas. “I want you to see you.”

“Then you shall.” Cas slid between Dean’s legs and pressed his thighs further open so he could see the furled skin of his hole. The skin shone with the leaking slick and more, Dean’s thighs were wet with it. He couldn’t quite stop himself from nudging one finger into his hole and was pleased to find his lover was already relaxed for him, enough that he could add a second finger. He watched as Dean’s head rolled back and his lips parted to emit a rough gasp as Cas began to fuck in and out of his tight hole. It didn’t take long at all before Dean could take three fingers and was pleading for more.

“Cas, I need you.” Dean’s eyes burned with need.

Cas would never deny his omega what he needed so pulled his fingers out but only so he could replace them with his cock. He pushed into the tight heat for the first time and found that he had to stop for just a moment before he slid the rest of the way in. “You are perfect Dean.” Once hilted, he gave himself a much needed moment to accustom himself to the feeling of being fully inside of Dean before he began to move. He meant for it to be slow, to take his time and savor their first coupling but this was something he’d wanted for too long. His first thrust slammed home hard enough that the bed rocked into the wall and when Dean rolled with it, his hips moving to take Cas deeper, there was not a force in the world that could hold him back.

He hammered into Dean; their bodies held close and their mouths moving against each other. They shared breath as they moved together, both of them grasping tightly to the other. Need and want settled deep into their bones and grew something much more profound between them. Castiel didn’t try to deny it; indeed, he didn’t want to. He would give Dean his all and he did so now, fucking into him with all of his strength and energy until he was trembling and gasping over his body.

“Won’t last long.” Dean moaned into his mouth and Cas nodded, knowing he wouldn’t either. Indeed, his knot was already swelling. The feeling of it seemed to only make Dean more frantic; he could tell the omega was trying to capture it inside of him. “Now Cas! Now!” He demanded. Cas didn’t have the heart to deny him, he thrust in once more and felt his knot catch. They moved together in a dance as old as time; Dean shifted his head to the side to bare his neck and Cas came down with his teeth. He bit into his mate’s skin even as he came inside of him, claiming him both inside and out. He shivered violently but he didn’t forget Dean. He let go, tasting the omega’s blood on his lips and offered his neck to Dean. When the omega moved to bite him, Cas slid a hand between him to grasp his cock. He began to stroke with the sharp pain of teeth and then Dean was coming between them.

Both men collapsed down onto the bed, Cas rolling them to their sides so he wasn’t crushing his mate. They lay together, silent but for their breathing. Cas’s body buzzed with heat and warmth, feeling as if his cells were rewriting themselves to adjust to this new information; the fact that he now had a mate, his own omega to love and care for. The thought alone drew his eyes to the beautiful man he lay tied to.

“Dean.” He touched his omega’s beautiful face and watched his eyes flutter open, long eyelashes sweeping over cheeks. “My mate.”

Dean’s lips curled into a smile as he shifted a little to draw them closer. “My alpha.”

“Yours, always.” A lifetime stood before them. He took Dean’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I hope you’ll still let me write you love letters.”

“Is that what those were? Love letters? All these years?” Dean’s lips twitched as he turned his fingers and touched Cas’s lips.

“Every word Dean.” Cas had waited years to claim his mate and now he would never let him go. “Every word.”

 


End file.
